


The Ghost and the Vampire

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: They stand, forever apart, across the road from each other.





	The Ghost and the Vampire

He is but a night-shadow, standing there,  
Skin so pale, face so fair.  
And she is but a mortal shade,  
Untethered by time and yet by it unmade.

Immortal, they stand, they wait, they watch,  
For when will these fair lovers part?  
Night after night, they remain standing there,  
Under the moon solemn and silent.  
Across another on that quiet street,  
By that corner where lampposts meet.

The ghost and the vampire. 


End file.
